thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
List of laws
This is a listing of laws on The Land. While there were any number of laws passed by referendum (popular vote of the citizens) in individual villages since the creation of the Land, all such laws have been superceded by those passed since LY 899, and older laws are therefore not included here. In 899, several laws were passed by referendum, by the citizens of the entire world, including the granting of power to the newly established court system to enact laws without relying on the public to vote those laws into effect. Between 899 and early 905, the courts passed many laws to be recognized by the entire world, though these were mostly just reworkings of older laws from individual villages. In 905, the court system passed the power to create laws on to the High Court, a branch of the new World Council (these laws are first drafted either by the monarch or Congress). Since 905, the High Court has passed more laws, though it is also possible for village councils to enact their own local laws, as long as they are not in violation of any federal laws. There are also occasional propositions (local and/or national) for referendum, to be voted upon on Election Day each year. Following the Secession Referendum of 913, the Land's second country, the United Villages of the Chaos was established; at the same time, the village of Sorret and West Ocean each became sovereign unto themselves. The following year, the people of the first country, which until that point had been referred to unofficially as the Second Order, voted to officially name their country First Nation. The majority of First Nation's laws were quickly adopted by the newly formed governments of the UVC, Sorret, and West Ocean, though each government would also begin enacting its own laws. Within the UVC, laws are drafted by one member of the Triumvirate, and passed by unanimous vote of the triumvirs. Within a sovereign village, laws may be drafted by any member of the Cabinet (most commonly the Prime Minister), and passed by a 2/3 vote of the Cabinet. Universal Laws *Adult license (passed by lower court system, 899) *Business Management Regulation Act (passed by lower court system, 903) *Census (passed by lower court system, 904) *Declaration of Amnesty (passed by High Court, 905) *Limitation of Handheld Weaponry (passed by referendum in Ship, 364; and by lower court system, 899) *Prohibition of Off-world Technology (passed by lower court system, 904) *Separation of Church and State (passed by lower court system, 902) *Surname law (passed by referendum, 904) *Surreal banned (passed by popular vote, 436; ban upheld by lower court system, 899) *Tax law (passed by lower court system, 902) *Union Law (passed by lower court system, 904) Laws of First Nation *Counter-insurgency Act (passed by High Court, 912) *Final Law (passed by lower court system, 905) *First Law (passed by High Court, 905) *Health Code (passed by High Court, 913) *Political Eligibility Act (passed by High Court, 905) *World Council (structure voted into effect by lower court system, 904) Laws of the UVC *Financial Aid (passed by the Triumvirate, 913) *Power of Veto (passed by the Triumvirate, 913) *Scholarship Law (passed by the Triumvirate, 913) *Sentient Rights Act (passed by the Triumvirate, 913) Local Laws *Dodecahydrangea Preservation Act (passed by referendum in Monab, 406) *Zelfruit Proprietary Act (passed by referendum in Jump Village, 373) See also *Federal elections Category:culture